Fall in Love with Enemy
by LelouchZero18
Summary: kenapa ini kenapa Hitsugaya menolong ku ? Chapter 4 RnR
1. First Meet

Halo minna ini adalah fanfic Crossover ku yang pertama jadi para sensei maklumin aja ya kalo kacau balau dan ternyata ini adalah fanfic Cossover Shugo Chara dengan Bleach Bahasa Indonesia yang pertama

Rukia : lemot amat sih Mari-chan  
>Ikuto : ...<br>Author : biarin kalo protes jadwal tampilnya kuundur lagi nih  
>Rukia : iya deh iya<br>Ikuto :Athor saya yang mulai boleh ga'  
>Author : boleh boleh<br>Ikuto : nah kan udh dapet ijin tuh yaudah skarang langsung aja ke Fanficnya ya 

**Chapter 1 : First Meet  
>Disclaimer : Bleach<strong>** Tite Kubo  
>Shugo Chara <strong>** Peach-Pit**

**Summary : apakah yang akan terjadi bila Easter adalah Organisasi Shinigami yang mengumpulkan Batsu-tama ?  
>Warning : ...( sebenernya banyak Cuma ga' tau jenis nya ) <strong>

**DI ROYAL GARDEN**

Hinamori Amu anak kelas 2 SMP Seiyo merupakan Joker di Guardian memiliki 4 Shugo Chara Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia ( Daia ) sedang asik mengobrol( meeting ) dengan para Guardian lainnya  
>"bagaimana ini Easter sudah mulai bergerak lagi" kata Tadase selaku King di Guardian<br>"mau bagaimana lagi yang bisa kita lalukan hanya mengembalikannya seperti semula" Kata Amu  
>" kalo masalah itu serahkan saja pada kami" Kata 2 org yang membuyarkan suasana serius tadi<br>" Utau" kata Amu "Ikuto-niisan" kata Tadase bersamaaan  
>"yo" kata Ikuto<br>"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Tadase  
>" aaaah besok kan waktunya meeting di rumah" kata Yaya mendadak di sambut anggukan semua org kecuali Utau &amp; Ikuto<br>"bagaimana kalo meetingnya di rumahku saja" Usul Yaya ( sebenernya mau minta di temani jaga adik nya ) semuanya menganguk setuju dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Utau & Ikuto

**DI EASTER**

Para Shingami sedang membicarakan mengenai Batsu-tama ( bisa dibilang bagaimana cara mendapatkan Embriyo )

"bagaimana laporan kalian" kata Genryuusai selaku pemimpin Easter  
>"berjalan dengan baik" jawab Kyoraku sementara Rangiku hanya mengangguk sambil merapihkan ketas"<br>"baiklah kalau begitu tetap lanjutkan" kata Genryuusai lagi  
>"Hai" jawab ke 2 Shinigami Itu <p>

**Keesokan Harinya **  
>Para Guardian + Ikuto, Utau &amp; Kairi telah sampai di depan rumah Yaya namun sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah mereka ngobrol selama beberapa menit<br>" loh kok ada Kairi ?" Tanya Amu heran  
>" eeeh aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan tertangkap oleh Utau " jawab Kairi<br>" eheheheh abisnya aku ga' tau rumahnya Yaya" kata Utau  
>' untung waktu itu Yoru kerumah Yaya' pikir Ikuto sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Yoru <p>

Setelah pembicaraan itu pintu rumah Yaya telah di buka dan kami semua masuk dengan sambutan Yaya  
>" Yaho" kata Yaya senang karena rencananya berhasil<br>"Yaya di mana Orangtuamu" kata Kairi yang merasakan hal yang buruk  
>" sedang keluar " jawab Yaya santai<br>" KE... KELUAR" teriak Para Guardian sementara Ikuto & Utau hanya menutup telinga dan bertanya tanya  
>" Kalian kenapa berteriak" Tanya Utau<br>" itu berarti kita di suruh kesini untuk hal yang sama dengan waktu itu ya" Kata Kairi Ikuto & Utau hanya kebingungan  
>" Waktu itu ?" tanya Utau bingung<br>" ya waktu itu saat aku masih menjadi Jack hal ini pernah terjadi juga" kata Kairi menjelaskan  
>" Hal ini ?" Tanya Ikuto yang dari tadi diam<br>" ya kita kesini selain meeting berarti kita juga akan menemani Yaya mengurus Adiknya" kata Kairi

Author's Note : saat ini yang menjadi Jack adalah Kukai karena Kairi telah belajar di luar kota dan kebetulan tadi tertangkap oleh Utau

"Tepat...Ingatan Kairi memang bagus" kata Yaya sambil memuji Kairi

**SKIP TIME**

Ketikah sudah sore mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing masing namun lain ceritanya untuk Amu dia pulang paling terakhir dan hampir kesasar sehingga bertemu dengan seseorang berambut putih  
>'siapa dia kok belum pernah liat ya' kata Amu dalam hati<br>DJUK  
>Amu dan Orang itu pun bertabrakan<br>"aaah Gomenasai" kata Amu  
>" tidak apa apa" kata orang itu dingin<br>" Namaku Hinamori Amu salam kenal" kata Amu memperkenalkan diri tanpa di tanya  
>"Namaku.." belum sempat orang itu memperkenalkan diri HP nya telah berbunyi<br>" maaf aku ada urusan" kata orang itu

**_TBC_**


	2. He is Enemy ?

Yaho *seperti Yaya* ketemu lagi sama saya di fanfic Crossover ini kira kira ada yang bisa nebak ga' org yang tabrakan sama Amu tuh namanya siapa?

Gin : lama amat  
>Rukia : Ichimaru Taichou kalo protes ntar di undur lagi looh<br>Gin : eeh gitu ya  
>Author : ahahahah makanya nurut ajah yaa<br>Kukai : betul itu  
>Hitsu : yang tabrakan itu aku ya ?<br>Author : ra-ha-si-a  
>Hitsu : eeeh kok gitu tapi gpp lah<br>Author : gitu dong OK deh langsung aja yaa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : He Is Enemy<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit<br>Summary : ketika Amu pulang dari rumah Yaya dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, siapakah orang itu ?  
>Warning : AU, OOC, OC ( mungkin )dwwl ( kalo ada )<br>**

* * *

><p>'dia menghilangnya cepat sekali' batin Amu ...'gawat aku lupa menanyakan namanya' batin Amu lagi<br>"Amu-chan lebih baik kita pulang" kata ke 3 Shugo Charanya  
>"I-Iya juga ya" Jawab Amu<br>setelah itu Amu pulang dan karena hal tadi dia tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran  
>'kira-kira siapa namanya ya kira-kira' pikir Amu<br>"ada apa Amu-chan?" tanya Ran  
>"tidak ada apa apa" jawab Amu<br>tidak lama setelah itu Amu bisa tidur

**Keesokan Harinya**

Setelah bersiap-siap Amu bergegas ke meja makan mengambil Roti yang sudah siap dan langsung keluar rumah  
>"Ittekimasu" kata Amu<br>tak lama setelah keluar rumah dia melihat gadis seumurannya yang memaikai seragam sekolah yang sama namun Amu tidak begitu memperdulikan apa yang dia lihat dan hanya fokus agar cepat sampai kelas

**DI SD SEIYO**

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan" kata Tadase<br>"Tadase-kun" balas Amu  
>"tumben sudah sampai ini kan masih pagi sekali" kata Tadase<br>" yah karena kemarin malam ada kejadian aneh jadi aku berfikir untuk cepat cepat ke sini" jawab Amu  
>"oooh begitu kalau begitu mau menunggu di kelas tidak" ajak Tadase<br>"ya" jawab Amu singkat  
>tidak lama kemudian ada 2 murid baru yang datang<br>"siapa mereka?" bisik Tadase pada Amu  
>"tidak tau yang jelas cwo berambut putih itu kemarin malam menabrakku(?)" jawab Amu<br>" Amu coba lihat di sekitar mereka" bisik Tadase lagi  
>"Shugo Chara" jawab Amu ( Author's Note : bila di Bleach yang asli menggunakan zanpakutou di sini menggunakan Shugo Chara namun Shugo Charanya nanti akan menjadi pedang saat Chara Change dan ketika Charanari akan menjadi bankai bagi yang punya Bankai )<br>tidak lama setelah itu Nikaido-sensei pun datang dan meminta 2 murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri  
>"Atashi wa Kuchiki Rukia" kata perempuan yang lebih tinggi dari cowo berambut Putih yang berada di sebelahnya tentunya sambil menuliskan namanya di papan tulis<br>"Boku wa Toushirou Hitsugaya" kata laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Rukia dengan nada dingin tentunya sambil menuliskan namanya di papan tulis  
>'jadi itu namanya, Toushirou ya keren juga' pikir Amu ( Author : Amu sadar lu udh punya 4 orang masih mau nambah lagi ? Amu : ... Readers : jangan ganggu)<br>setelah perkenalan ke 2 org itu duduk dan pelajaran di mulai

**SKIP TIME  
>WAKTU ISTIRAHAT<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san, Toushirou-kun, Amu-chan aku mau bicara dengan kalian ber3" kata Tadase<br>"ya" kata mereka ber3  
>"Kuchiki-san, apa kau ounya Shugo Chara?" tanya Tadase kepada Rukia, Rukia Hanya mengangguk<br>" kalo Toushirou, bagaimana ?" tanya Amu  
>"aku punya" jawab Hitsugaya<br>"boleh kami lihat?" pinta Tadase  
>"boleh" jawab mereka bersamaan<br>"Atashi wa Sodenoshirayuki, Yoroshiku" kata Shirayuki Shugo Chara Rukia  
>"Boku wa Hyorinmaru, Yoroshiku" kata Hyorinmaru Shugo Chara Hitsugaya<br>setelah itu pun mereka makan bersama dan kembali kekelas  
>'mereka sepertinya orang yang baik' pikir Amu<br>'apa mereka bisa di jadikan sahabat' pikir Tadase

**SKIP TIME ( AGAIN)  
>PULANG SEKOLAH<strong>

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah hari ini guardian tidak mengadakan meeting jadi Amu, Tadase, Rukia &amp; Hitsugaya pulang bersama<br>"hari yang melelahkan" Kata Amu  
>" ya juga ya" jawab Rukia<br>"hmm sepertinya kita berpisah di sini" kata Rukia  
>"ooh begitu ya kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" kata Amu &amp; Tadase sambil melambaikan tangan<br>tidak lama setelah perpisahan tadi Miki langsung merasakan Batsu Tama  
>"Minna kalian merasakannya tidak?" tanya Miki pada Shugo Chara lainnya<br>"ya" jawab semuanya serempak  
>"Amu-chan Batsu Tama" kata Ran menyampaikan ke Amu sementara Kiseki menyampaikan ke Tadase<br>"Ayo Amu-chan" kata Tadase  
>"hai" kata Amu<p>

sesampainya di taman tempat Ikuto biasa bermain Violin mereka menemukan 1 Batsu Tama dan 3 diantaranya akan menjadi Batsu Chara  
>"itu dia" kata Tadase menunjuk Batsu Tama<br>"Tadase-kun" kata Amu, Tadase mengangguk  
>" Atashi no Kokoro" kata Amu "Boku no Kokoro" kata Tadase<br>"UNLOCK" kata mereka bersamaan  
>"Charanari : Amulet Heart" kata Amu "Charanari : Platinum Royal" kata Tadase<br>belum sempat mereka melakukan apa apa, Hitsugaya datang dan mendekati Batsu tama itu  
>"Hyorinmaru" kata Hitsu<br>"hai Chara Change" kata Hyorinmaru sambil berubah menjadi pedang  
>SRAT Batsu tama itu dengan sukses terbelah dan hancur<br>" To-Toushirou" Kata Tadase & Amu  
>" setelah kalian melihat ini berarti kalian harus memanggilku Hitsugaya Taichou" kata Hitsugaya dingin<br>"apa maksudmu?" kata Amu  
>"..." Hitsugaya hanya diam<br>"apa maksud mu menghancurkan Batsu tama itu?" kata Amu yang hampir menangis  
>"jelas saja itu adalah tugas ku" kata Hitsugaya<br>Amu dan Tadase yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kaku di tempat  
>"AKU MEMBENCIMU, Membencimu, sangat membencimu" teriak Amu<br>"...memang seharusnya begitu..Karena Kita dari awal ada musuh" kata Hitsugaya

setelah itu Amu dan Tadase hanya bisa pulang

**DI RUMAH AMU**

' apa apaan dia kukira dia baik ternyata dia adalah anggota Easter ke 2' batin Amu  
>"sudahlah Amu-chan, biarkan saja" kata ke 4 Shugo Chara itu<br>Amu pun hanya bisa tidur

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 nya bener bener untuk Chapter ini bisa di bilang Hitsugaya memegang Chara Ikuto di sini ya ga' kalo ga' percaya di Chapter 3 di buktiin deh mohon maaf kalo di chapter ini ada B jep yang aga' kacau ^^

Ruki : loh kok Cuma Hitsu saya mana ?  
>Author : kamu ketauan kalo musuh itu ntar di chapter depan<br>Hitsu : heh Ikuto siapa tuh ?  
>Ikuto : haaah yang megang jabatanku orang sependek ini *di bekuin Hitsu*<br>Hitsu : oooh jdi ini yang namanya Ikuto  
>Ikuto : iya aku oh ya Thor kok ga' bales review ?<br>Author : heh Ikuto u nyindir ya udh tau ni Cerita belom ada yang Review malah nanya kyk gitu  
>Ikuto : iya deh iya saya pulang aja deh<br>Author : EITS kata penutupnya  
>Ikuto : ya deh ya minna di review ya *ngacir*<br>Ruki & Hitsu : Tunggu kami *ngejar Ikuto*  
>Author : HOOOI MATTE *ngejer*<p> 


	3. Our New Queen

setelah beberapa minggu ga' buka laptop gara gara banyak tugas ( kgk juga sih ) akhirnya hari ini ( mungkin soalnya internetnya lagi mati ) saya ngelanjutin FanFic yang hampir dilupakan dan maaf kalo ga' bisa balas review ( maklum internetnya mati )

Ikuto : tumben pembukaannya agak panjang  
>Author : ya iyalah<br>Hitsu : akhirnya dilanjutin juga  
>Utau : dilanjutin sih iya tapi kyknya kmu ga' muncul deh ( Author : dapet bocoran dari mana ?)<br>Hitsu : thor apa bener di chapter kali ini aku ga' muncul  
>Author : muncul tapi hanya di bagian flashback<br>Hitsu : loooh kok gitu  
>Author : RAHASIA<br>Hitsu : .  
>Ikuto : udh udh ngambeknya mendingan langsung aja<br>Author : OK DEH ( tumben dialog awalnya panjang )

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 : Wellcome our new Queen<br>DISCLAIMER : BLEACH ****Tite Kubo  
>Shugo Chara <strong>**© PEACH-PIT  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dwwl ( kalo ada )<strong>

* * *

><p>beberapa hari setelah kejadian di taman malam itu Amu akhirnya bisa melupakan kejadian itu namun dia kaget dengan apa yang ada di depannya<br>"Amu-chan" kata seorang cowo yang tiba tiba berada di belakang Amu  
>"Nadeshiko ...bukan, Nagihiko" kata Amu setengah kaget<br>"yo lama tak jumpa, Amu" kata Nagihiko  
>" ya lama tak jumpa oh ya ngomong ngomong mana ,Nadeshiko?" tanya Amu<br>"aaaaah i.. itu..hmmm.. anu.." Nagihiko yang mendengar pertanyaan Amu langsung bingung mau menjawab apa  
>"Nadeshiko, tadi pagi pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan tariannya" kata Rima<br>' Arigatou Rimaa' batin Nagihiko  
>"ooooh begitu ya" kata Amu ' kenapa dia tidak memberitauku' pikir Amu<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SIANG HARI<strong>

"Tadase-kun, katanya Nadeshiko kembali ke Amerika ya ?" Tanya Amu  
>"ya" jawab Tadase<br>" lalu bagai mana dengan Kukai kenapa dia digantikan oleh Nagihiko?" Tanya Amu lagi  
>" hmm kalo itu katanya Kukai akan mendapat banyak tugas" jawab Tadase<br>" ooooh begitu" kata Amu  
>kemudian suasana menjadi hening tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Royal Garden dan meeting pun dimulai<br>" topik hari ini adalah anggota baru" kata Tadase  
>" siapa kali ini yang menggantikan Nadeshiko?" tanya Amu<br>" kalo itu dia akan datang besok pagi" jawab Tsukasa yang secara tiba-tiba datang  
>"Tsukasa-san" jawab mereka semua bersamaan<br>"Tsukasa-san seperti apa ciri ciri orang yang akan menjadi Queen baru?" tanya Tadase  
>"hmmm dia memiliki Chara Change yang unik lalu dia juga satu kelas dengan Amu" kata Tsukasa<p>

**MALAM HARI **

'apa mungkin Rukia-chan akan jadi Queen baru?' pikir Amu  
>' Shirayuki, bagaimana kabarnya ya ?' pikir Suu<br>"Haaah lupakan sajalah lebih baik kita tidur" Kata Amu  
>" yaaa" jawab para Shugo Chara<p>

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Amu langsung pergi kesekolah bahkan dia lupa untuk sarapan dalam pikirannya hanya ada siapa Queen baru ini ?<br>"Ohayou ,Amu-chan" sapa Tadase  
>"Ohayou Tadase-kun" balas Amu<br>"Amu-chan kau terburu buru sekali hari ini" kata Tadase  
>"ya soalnya aku bingung dengan siapa Queen baru kita" jawab Amu<br>"oh ya ini rahasia kita ya...nama Queen baru adalah..." kata Tadase  
>'ternyata benar Rukia adalah Queen baru' pikir Amu<p>

**DI ROYAL GARDEN **

'mana dia lama sekali' pikir Amu & Tadase  
>"maaf teman teman aku terlambat padahal baru saja hari ini menjadi Queen tapi sudah membuat kesalahan" kata Rukia sambil garuk" kepala<br>"tidak apa apa kok" Jawab Tadase "baiklah sekarang kita akan memulai perkenalan" kata Tadase  
>"Boku wa Hotori Tadase King Chair ini Shugo Chara ku Kiseki" kata Tadase<br>"Atashi wa Yuiki Yaya Ace Chair ini Pepe-tan Atashi no Shugo Chara" kata Yaya  
>"Boku wa Fujisaki Nagihiko Jack Chair ini Rhythm Boku no Shugo Chara" kata Nagihiko<br>"huaaa Nadeshiko" Amu yang teringat dengan perkenalan Nadeshiko langsung menangis  
>"Amu-chan giliranmu memperkenalkan diri" kata Tadase<br>"aah ya ya benar juga" kata Amu "Atashi wa Hinamori Amu Guardian Joker Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia Atashi no Shugo Chara" kata Amu  
>" waaah Amu kau punya Shugo Chara Banyak sekali ya" kata Rukia<br>" Anu Rukia bukannya kita sudah pernah bertemu?" Tanya Tadase  
>" Iya ya sepertinya benar soalnya para Shugo Chara kita sudah berteman baik" kata Rukia<p>

**SKIP TIME  
>PULANG SEKOLAH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amu-Chan Batsu Tama" Kata Miki<br>"apa disaat seperti ini" Keluh Amu  
>"Dimana Batsu Tama nya ,Miki" Tanya Tadase<br>"di taman kali ini sama di taman kemarin" kata Miki  
>"baiklah Ayo kita kesana" Kata Yaya<br>sesampainnya di taman mereka pun langsung melakukan charanari  
>"Atashi no Kokoro" kata Amu &amp; Yaya<br>"Boku no Kokoro" kata Tadase & Nagihiko  
>"UNLOCK" kata mereka bersamaan<br>"Charanari : Amulet Spade" Kata Amu  
>" Charanari : Beat Jumper" kata Nagihiko<br>" Charanari : Platinum Royal" Kata Tadase  
>"Charanari : Dear Baby" kata Yaya<br>"Shirayuki, Chara Change" Bisik Rukia  
>" Mae, Sodenoshirayuki" kata Rukia<br>Sodenoshirayuki pun langsung berubah menjadi pedang yang serba putih ( bisa di liat di Bleach Episode )  
>"Rukia-chan, ternyata kau memiliki Chara Change yang sama dengan Toushirou ya" kata Tadase<br>" ya begitulah" jawab Rukia  
>" Toushirou" kata Amu tiba tiba<br>" ada apa Amu-chan" kata Tadase  
>"bukan apa apa" jawab Amu<br>" MINNA! Lebih baik segera kepung batsu tamanya" kata Yaya tiba tiba  
>" yaa" jawab semuanya serempak<br>setelah beberapa lama mereka berhasil mengepung batsu tama akhirnya batsu tama itu pun bergerak ke tengah dan  
>" Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" kata Rukia<br>" White Decoration" kata Tadase  
>ke dua serangan itu berhasil membuat batsu tama diam di tempat dan di saat itu<br>" Negative Heart : Lock On... OPEN HEART" kata Amu  
>para Batsu tama pun kembali menjadi Kokoro no Tamago dan para Guardian pun kembali ke rumah masing masing<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DI RUMAH AMU<strong>

"Tadaima" kata Amu  
>"Okaeri" kata Mama<br>Amu langsung naik ke kamarnya dan langsung ingin tidur namun secara tiba tiba kejadian yang ingin dilupakan malah teringat lagi

~FLASH BACK~

SRAT Toushirou membelah Batsu tama hingga hancur  
>" To-Toushirou" Kata Tadase &amp; Amu<br>" setelah kalian melihat ini berarti kalian harus memanggilku Hitsugaya Taichou" kata Hitsugaya dingin  
>"apa maksudmu?" kata Amu<br>"..." Hitsugaya hanya diam  
>"apa maksud mu menghancurkan Batsu tama itu?" kata Amu yang hampir menangis<br>"jelas saja itu adalah tugas ku" kata Hitsugaya  
>Amu dan Tadase yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kaku di tempat<br>"AKU MEMBENCIMU, Membencimu, sangat membencimu" teriak Amu  
>"...memang seharusnya begitu..Karena Kita dari awal ada musuh" kata Hitsugaya<p>

~FLASH BACK END~

Karena mengingat kejadian itu jalan Amu melambat dan tiba tiba hujam yang lumayan deras turun dan terpaksa Amu dan para Shugo Charanya harus berteduh  
>' taman ini... biasanya Ikuto kesini untuk main Biolanya' secara tiba tiba Amu jadi memikir kan Ikuto padahal sudah lama sekali Amu tidak memikirkannya<br>"Amu-chan, kau ingat tidak dengan hari saat hujan itu kita berada di taman ini juga kan?" Tanya Ran  
>" ya.. waktu itu Ikuto mendadak muncul dari pohon" kata Amu sambil mengangguk<br>" iya ya ngomong ngomong Ikuto bagai mana Kabarnya ya ?"Tanya Miki  
>tanpa mereka sadari ternyata orang yang mereka pikirkan ada di atas pohon tempat mereka berteduh dan seperti sebelumnya dia mengagetkan Amu<br>"Yo Amu" kata Ikuto yang mendadak muncul  
>" UWAAAAA" Amu yang dari tadi bengong langsung berteriak<br>"apa apaan reaksimu itu" kata Ikuto  
>" itu gara gara kau mendadak muncul dari pohon" kata Amu dengan sedikit Blusing<br>"ooooh ... sebaiknya kau hati hati karena kau bisa ja-" belum selesai kalimat Ikuto langsung terputus  
>" KYA" Amu berteriak pelan<br>" sudah kubilang hati hati" kata Ikuto lagi  
>" iya iya" balas Amu<br>" Amu-Chaaan" kata seseorang perempuan yang merupakan Queen baru  
>" Amu, Siapa dia?" tanya Ikuto<br>" dia Rukia Kuchiki Queen yang menggantikan Nadeshiko" jawab Amu  
>' orang ini ... mantan anggota Easter 1 bisa gawat ini dia kan sering melihatku di Easter' pikir Rukia<br>" ada apa Rukia" tanya Amu  
>" tidak apa apa" jawab Rukia<br>" Amu, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Ikuto  
>" eeh tunggu dulu" tahan Amu<br>" oh ya satu hal nanti malam akan ada hal mengejutkan" bisik Ikuto  
>' apa maksudnya' pikir Amu<br>" AMUUU" teriak Rukia  
>" ya ada apa" tanya Amu<br>" ini" kata Rukia sambil memberikan payung yang dia bawa  
>" waaah terimah kasih ya Rukia" kata Amu sambil membuka payung yang di berikan dan pulang kerumah<p>

**DI RUMAH AMU **

' hal yang mengejutkan apa maksudnya' pikir Amu  
>" mungkin seperti waktu itu" bisik Ran pada Miki, Suu &amp; Dia<br>" ya ya ya bisa juga" bisik Miki  
>"hiiihhihihi" tiba tiba terdengar suara Yoru<br>" YORU" teriak ke 4 shugo chara Amu  
>" heeeh Yoru ... tunggu dulu kalau ada Yoru berarti..." tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya Amu langsung membuka Selimut<br>" ternyata benar" kata Amu lagi  
>" yooo" sapa Ikuto dengan santai nya<p>

* * *

><p>TBC<br>HUAAAAAAH 2 hari ni fanfic baru selese ide mampet sih oh ya mulai dari titik ini saya bakalan jarang update / upload ( ga' tau yang mana ) fanfic soalnya tugas SMP itu lumayan numpuk heheh

Ikuto : masih mending SMP gw nih SMA lebih banyak tugasnya tapi masih sempet sempetnya nungguin ni Fanfic dengan setia  
>Author : iya deh iya sebagai hadiah Ikuto boleh berlibur 1 bulan<br>Ikuto : Gitu kek  
>Rukia : loh kalo kyk gitu yang nunggu ni fanfic siapa Thor ?<br>Author : kamu  
>Rukia : loh kok saya<br>Author : lah siapa lagi masa Hitsu  
>Rukia : ok deh ok<br>Ikuto : saya pegi dulu yaaa *kabuuur*  
>Rukia : Tunggu *ngacir*<br>Author : Rukia kata terakhirnya mana  
>Rukia : iya deh MINNA di REVIEW ya ^^ ( ribetin aja nih Author satu )<p> 


	4. Why ?

Akhirnya setelah pulang peslat saya bisa nulis fanfic lagi dan mohon maaf jika ada hal hal aneh + ga' nyambung yang terjadi karena saya bikin fanfic ini sambil menunggu buka puasa

Ikuto : kalo gitu panjangin aja  
>Author : iya sih iya<br>Amu : thor cepetan biar bisa cepet selese  
>Author : ok ok<p>

**CHAPTER 4 : Why  
>DISCLAIMER : BLEACH <strong>**Tite Kubo  
>Shugo Chara <strong>**© PEACH-PIT  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dwwl ( kalo ada )<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah Amu dan kawan kawan bersiap menjalankan tugas Guardian yang lumayan menumpuk yaa bisa diakui sangking cerahnya sampai sangat panas dan sangat buruk bagi Amu karena kemarin malam dia menemukan hal gila di kasurnya dan lebih lebih saat ini orang yang dia temukan akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat nanti malam<p>

"Amu-chan, nanti malam ada acara tidak" tanya Yaya  
>"hmm bagaimana ya hmmm" Amu hanya bisa memberikan respon aneh<br>"sebenarnya Tadase ingin mengajak kita semua ke tempat makan yang baru itu" kata Nagihiko  
>"sayang sekali Amu sudah ada acara denganku" kata Ikuto yang mendadak muncul dari atas mereka<br>"aaah Ikuto-niisan, juga boleh ikut kok" kata Tadase  
>"apa benar aku boleh Ikut?" tanya Ikuto<br>"aku rasa memang boleh" jawab Rukia yang dari tadi diam  
>"baiklah kalau begitu Aku ikut" kata Amu<br>"yeeeey" kata semuanya  
>' untung Amu bisa Ikut' kata Tadase dalam hati<p>

**SORE HARI DI RUMAH AMU**

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, kau sampai kapan akan berada disini? " tanya Amu<br>" sampai kapanpun aku mau" jawab Ikuto  
>"oooh begitu" balas Amu<br>"Amu, menurutmu aku memakai baju seperti apa?" tanya Ikuto  
>"hmm tanyakan saja pada Ibuku" jawab Amu<br>"baiklah" kata Ikuto  
>setelah beberapa lama berada di bawah Ikuto kembali kekamar Amu dengan membawa baju baju ayah Amu yang sudah kekecilan<br>"Ikuto, apa apaan yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Amu  
>"ibumu menyuruhku memilih mana yang mau aku pakai" jawab Ikuto<br>"kalau begitu lakukan di kamar mu" kata Amu setengah berteriak  
>"ok ok" balas Ikuto<br>tidak lama setelah itu Ikuto dan Amu meninggalkan rumah dan menuju ke tempat pertemuan  
>di tengah perjalanan Ikuto bertemu dengan Nagihiko sementara Amu menangkap Rukia<br>"Rukiaa" panggil Amu dari jauh  
>"Amu?" balas Rukia<br>"kau sudah siap ?" tanya Amu  
>"suuudaaah" jawab Rukia<br>"Are , Nagihiko?" kata Ikuto  
>"haah Nagihiko, mana mana?" tanya Amu<br>"itu disana" kata Ikuto sambil mengarahkan Amu  
>"akan kupanggil dia" kata Ikuto<br>tak lama setelah Ikuto meninggalkan Amu dan Rukia dia pun membawa Nagihiko  
>"yooo" sapa Nagihiko<br>"yo, Nagihiko kau tau tidak restoran yang Tadase maksud itu dimana ?" tanya Amu  
>"itu di sebelah sana" kata Nagihiko<br>"baiklah ayo kita kesana" kata Rukia yang menjadi bersemangat  
>"YAAAA" kata semuanya<br>ditengah perjalanan tiba tiba Nagihiko menginjak lubang yang sepertinya sengaja digali  
>"UWAA" teriak Nagihiko<br>"tunggu suara itu..Nadeshiko!" kata Amu  
>"bukan bukan ini aku Nagihiko, tadi aku tanpa sengaja menirukan suara Nadeshiko" kata Nagihiko<br>"oooh baiklah" kata Amu  
>sesampainya di tempat itu Nagihiko sudah melihat Tadase Yaya dan Kukai sepertinya mereka sudah memesan tempat karena mereka sudah duduk dengan santainya<br>"Tadase-kun" sapa Amu  
>"Amu-chan, Ikuto-niisan" balas Tadase<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME <strong>

Berhubung saya puasa jadi bagian makannya di skip aja yaa ( Readers : terserah)  
>"Tadase, siapa yang akan membayar ini semua?" Tanya Ikuto<br>" berhubung tadi Itu kupon untuk makan gratis jadi tidak perlu bayar" jawab Tadase  
>"ooh begitu" kata Ikuto<br>"kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya Tadase-kun" kata Amu sambil menarik Ikuto  
>"yaa" jawab Tadase<br>beberapa saat kemudian  
>"Amu, kau siap ?" tanya Ikuto<br>"Ok" jawab Amu  
>"baiklah" kata Ikuto<br>"Chara Change" kata Yoru  
>"UWAAAA" teriak Amu<br>"Amu kau bisa diam tidak" kata Ikuto  
>"Mana bisa kau membawaku terlalu tinggi" kata Amu<br>"ya Cuma ini satu satinya cara" kata Ikuto  
>"kalau begitu lebih baik aku saja yang melakukan Charanari" kata Amu<br>"aku tidak mau kau masuk angin" kata Ikuto  
>"ok ok" kata Amu<br>tidak lama setelah itu Ikuto menurunkan Amu di dekat rumahnya jelas saja sebenarnya Ikuto ingin melanjutkan perjalanan namun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi  
>"tunggu sebentar" kata Ikuto<br>"ok ok" jawab Amu  
>sudah ada 10 menit sejak Ikuto meninggalkannya tapi dia juga belum kembali<br>'lama sekali dia' pikir Amu  
>akhirnya Amu memutuskan untuk berkeliling namun ternyata ada orang yang sudah mengincarnya<br>"gyaa Ikuto lama sekali kau ini" teriak Amu kesal  
>"hmm dari pada kau menunggu seseorang apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya seseorang yang mencurigakan<br>"APA MAUMU" teriak Amu  
>"hei hei tenang dulu" kata laki laki itu<br>tiba tiba orang itu seperti mengincar tas milik Amu namun di saat yang tepat  
>DUAKH<br>BRAKH  
>BRUK<br>Hitsugaya secepat kilat memukul irang aneh itu dan membawa Amu  
>"Toushirou?" tanya Amu<br>"ya ini Aku" balas Hitsu  
>"tapi kenapa?" tanya Amu lagi<br>" sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" kata Hitsu  
>tanpa mereka sadari ternya orang yang tadi hampir merampok Amu adalah umpan karena sebenarnya mereka telah dikepung<br>"Toushirou, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Amu  
>"mau kemana lagi memangnya ada yang lebih aman dari tempat ini?" Hitsu balas menanya<br>"ada sih" jawab Amu  
>"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kesana" pancing Hitsu<br>"OK" balas Amu  
>"terlambat kalian telah ku kepung" kata seseorang yang tadi mencoba untuk merampok Amu<br>"gawat.." kata Hitsugaya  
>Hitsugaya yang dari awal orang terpintar Easter malah mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Amu dan setelah melihat sekeliling dia mendapat ide<br>"Amu, sini kubisikan sesuatu" kata Hitsu  
>"Toushirou, apa kau yakin?" tanya Amu<br>"jika gagal kau tinggal mencari bantuan" kata Hitsugaya "yang penting kau selamat" sambung Hitsu lagi  
>"baiklah" kata Amu<br>"1...2...3!" hitung Hitsugaya  
>"LARI!" teriak Amu dan Hitsu bersamaan<br>sebenarnya jika mereka bisa lebih cepat mereka bisa saja lolos namun alhasil yang bisa lolos hanya Amu  
>"cepat panggil siapa saja" teriak Hitsugaya<br>"OK" kata Amu  
>"tidak akan kubiarkan" kata laki laki itu<br>"maaf tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengejarnya" kata Hitsugaya  
>"ooh begitukah Toushirou Hitsugaya" kata laki laki itu<br>"ya lagi pula jika kau mengejarnya aku lah yang akan menghalangimu Kuchiki" kata Hitsugaya  
>Amu yang sudah berlari sempat melihat bahwa laki laki itu memegang pisau kecil dan tiba tiba dia memikirkan Ikuto<br>"IKUTO" teriak Amu  
>"ada apa kau ini menyusahkan saja" kata Ikuto sambil mengangkat Amu<br>"Ikuto?" kata Amu setengah tidak percaya  
>"sudahlah sekarang katakan apa yang menyebabkan kau berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Ikuto<br>"ah ya kau benar ikut aku dulu kau harus menolong nya" kata Amu  
>' menolong ? siapa?' pikir Ikuto<br>"IKUTOOO AYO CEPAAAT" teriak Amu  
>"i..iya" jawab Ikuto<br>sesampainya di tempat Hitsugaya dan Kuchiki bertarung  
>"Toushirou, maaf menunggu lama" teriak Amu<br>"ti..tidak ..apa..apa" balas Hitsugaya  
>"Amu, cepat lari bawa dia kerumah mu dan tunggu aku" perintah Ikuto<br>"baiklah ..tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Amu  
>"tidak apa apa jika kau sidah jauh aku akan menyusul" balas Ikuto<br>"ok" jawab Amu singkat  
>sesampainya di rumah Amu Ikuto membawa Hitsugaya ke kamar Amu dengan cara melompat ke jendela sedangkan Amu melalui tangga bawah<br>"Tadaima" kata Amu  
>"Okaeri.. loh Amu, Ikuto-kun dimana?" tanya Ibu<br>"dia sepertinya lewat jendela" jawab Amu  
>"ooh baiklah nanti Ibu akan bawakan teh" kata Ibu<br>"ya" jawab Amu

* * *

><p>TBC<br>ini fanfic nyaris ga' lanjut karena kebingungan coba aja liat ceritanya mulai ancur  
>Ikuto : ya ya mulai ancur banget<br>Author : emang  
>Hitsu : Minna silahkan di review yaa ONEGAAAI<br>Author : ( cepet amat )  
>Ikuto : ( apa dia baik baik saja )<br>Momo: ( Shiro-chan)  
>Hitsu : Momo ayo kembali<br>Momo : ok


End file.
